fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of DVD and VHS releases/@comment-455481-20131215024458
Hopefully, Amazon does a good job with this collection as they did with the Fairly oddparents season 1-5, season 7, Fairly OddMovie, OddChristmas, and Wishology DVD's. If current trends continue, can we expect to see the following? The fairly oddparents Season 6: 3-disc set (conjecture) It's your wish come true! The spell-conjuring complete sixth season of The Fairly OddParents. Jam-packed with magically muddled episodes including the Christmas special, Merry Wishmas and two movies, Fairly OddBaby and Wishology. Things in Timmy Turner's life become even more unpredictable with the arrival of Baby Poof. Stand back and dock! Cosmo and Wanda are conjuring all sorts of adventures for Timmy as he find himself on a real pirate ship, in Dimmsrock (the prehistoric Dimmsdale) and even at university. And Crocker is endowed with super cheese powers! Be careful what you wish for! *DISC 1: 6x01: Fairly OddBaby (1) 6x02: Fairly OddBaby (2) 6x03: Mission Responsible / Hairicane 6x04: Open Wide and Say, "Aaagh!" / Odd Pirates 6x05: Fairly Oddlympics 6x06: Odd Squad / For Emergencies Only 6x07: Cheese and Crockers / Land Before Timmy *DISC 2: 6x08: Merry Wishmas! 6x09: King Chang / The End of the Universe-ity 6x10: Sooper Poof / Wishing Well 6x11: Wishy Washy / Poof's Playdate 6x12: Vicky Gets Fired / Chindred Spirits 6x13: 9 Lives! / Dread 'n' Breakfast 6x14: Birthday Bashed! / Momnipresent *DiSC 3: 6x15: Wishology Part One: The Big Beginning (1) 6x16: Wishology Part One: The Big Beginning (2) 6x17: Wishology Part Two: The Exciting Middle Part (1) 6x18: Wishology Part Two: The Exciting Middle Part (2) 6x19: Wishology Part Three: The Final Ending (1) 6x20: Wishology Part Three: The Final Ending (2) The fairly oddparents Season 8 (conjecture--maybe a single disc release, also the back cover summary from DVD maybe the same thing from iTunes summary) Careful what you wish for. Especially if your fairy godparents aren’t exactly foolproof with their wands! Season 8 of The Fairly OddParents sees Timmy in some hilarious situations thanks to wishes gone awry… like when a simple wish for a planet of dads has Timmy and his bumbling "real dad" having to stop the fake ones from taking mom to their newly created planet … or when his one-millionth wish celebration in Fairy World turns into a trial as the Fairy Council decides that Timmy is the worst godkid ever! Meanwhile, a startling discovery is made when Mom and Dad finally realize that Wanda, Cosmo and Poof exist (which means that unless they can keep Jorgen von Strangle from finding out, they'll be taken away from Timmy forever!). And there’s more! Timmy's enemies form the League Of Super Evil Revenge Seekers (L.O.S.E.R.S.) and Poof and Foop compete over the new girl at Spellementary School. It's magic gone mad in another hilarious season of The Fairly OddParents! 8x01: Love Triangle 8x02: Timmy's Secret Wish (1) 8x03: Timmy's Secret Wish (2) 8x04: Invasion of The Dads 8x05: When L.O.S.E.R.S. Attack 8x06: Meet the OddParents I didn't need to include the 9th season because it hasn't finished airing yet.